


Big Little Bat

by DaFox12



Series: BatFluff [1]
Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Fluff, Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFox12/pseuds/DaFox12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick acts much younger than he is. Damian scolds him and this is his rather fitting punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Little Bat

"Grayson! How many times do I have to tell you!?" Dick skipped around the old armchair Damian was resting in, giggling madly as he poked his younger brother.  
"You can tell me all you want, but just because I'm a grown-up, doesn't mean I can't play with my little brother!" Dick chanted in a sing-song voice, and Damian rolled his eyes and huffed, kicking his legs out to trip Dick. Still giggling, Dick leapt over Damian's leg and rolled, grabbing his leg after he landed, pulling him off of the seat. Damian twisted midair and lunged to an already prepared Dick who grabbed him and pinned him down, hair hanging far past his face.  
"Grayson, I swear....."  
"Swear what, Little D?" Dick's eyes flashed mischievously.  
"Swear that if you do what I think you're about to, I'll kill you, Batman or no...." Dick leaned in and placed his elbows on Damian's arms, keeping him pinned, and began to flail his fingers madly before leaning back and placing his long fingers on Damian's belly. Damian tried to no avail to remove Dick's fingers.  
"Grayson..... Please....." Damian looked, for once, his age, begging his brother to not tickle him innocently. "I'll-I'll do anything...... Even invite Drake over for dinner...." Dick shook his head.  
"Clean my room?" Dick grinned wider and shook his head once again. "Stop making comments on how you need to act your age?" Damian was pleading now, and Dick tilted his head as if actually considering it. Then, his grin reappeared as he giggled at Damian's horrified expression. Then, he began to tickle.  
"Hehehahaha..." Damian tried in vain to stop giggling. "G-Ggraa-Gray-sson.. Hehahah, haha, AHAHA! S-sstop! I c-can't breathe! Hah-hehe-plea-haha-ease-Ha-HAHA! GRAYSON!" Damian screeched, embarrassed and unable to stop laughing, with tears forming around his eyes.  
He tried to swing his arm to hit his older brother but failed as Dick grabbed his fist and flipped him around, grabbing his legs and flinging him over his back. Damian pulled himself up and tried to loosen Dick's iron grip to no avail.  
Dick spun around, bouncing Damian all the way.  
"I swear, Grayson....."  
"Whatever, you love it." Damian suppressed a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love getting comments and kudos! Best part of writing! If you liked it, leave a comment, if you didn't, leave a comment telling me what to do. Did this make your day? Leave a comment if this story so much as stirred up some sort of feeling, tell me! Leave a comment! It will make my day.


End file.
